creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Train Woman
It has been a long day. You've just spent the entire day at work/ school with students, friends, family, co-workers, etc.... You head your way home by using the train. It's very late and lonely at the station, nothing new. You've always traveled late at night alone. However, tonight will be different. As the train stops to pick you up, you enter into one of the carts and sit down on a seat. You are alone in the solitary cart with no one in the carts behind or in front of you, or so you think. You look around the cart and see a beautiful woman dressed in black from head to toe. Her long dark hair hides in her coat, and her gaze is fixed on the floor. She was not on the cart when you entered, so you stare at her for a while. When you turn your gaze somewhere else, then look back at her, you'll notice she has moved closer to you. You blink for a split second and suddenly she is sitting next to you. Her gaze is still fixed on the floor as she smiles and says in a smooth voice like silk and honey: "I love riding the train at night.... Don't you?" this is where your life is on the edge of death. This woman is known as the "Train Woman". Train Woman If you say "no" to the Train Woman, she will calmly stand up, grab you with incredible strength, and fling you out of the train. Your body will be thrown on to the rail tracks, killing you instantly but painfully, your bones will break into pieces. All of your muscle will be ripped up and mashed up like goo. The skin on your body will be gone, all that will be left is blood, covering up your body. You would be considered "unlucky" enough to live. If you say "yes", she will grab you in a choke hold and squeeze your neck so tight, that your head will explode literally. Your skull will smash and your brains are scattered across the train floor. The only way to survive the train woman is to give her an indirect answer or bring up a subject that has nothing to do with the situation. For example, If you answer "I don't like trains," (Though in most cases if you ignore her, she will kill you) she will excuse herself and walk calmly to the next cart, disappearing from your sight forever. Give her an non committed answer and she will become confused, and walk all the way to the last cart and jump off onto the dark railway. About the Train Woman It is said that the Train Woman was just an ordinary woman who rode the train every night alone after work. But one night, she was violently attacked by a group of drunken men. She became a vengeful spirit and began to haunt trains late at night. Another story is she was a very lonely and depressed woman who was tired of being alone. She committed suicide on the train after she lost her job and was about to lose her apartment as well. In a different story, the Train Woman was married to a very brutal and cruel man who abused her badly. He committed adultery and left her for his younger lover. The train woman went insane and spent the last hours of her life in a lonely train cart. Other stories about the train woman don't take place in trains. She haunts lonely train stations at night as well. If you fail to answer her question the right way, there is theories about how she would push you onto an oncoming train, or throw you across the station, your body crushing painfully as it hits a wall. Police Reports and Live Witnesses In 1967, there were archived police reports about mysterious train deaths. The victims were either beheaded, or were crushed by an oncoming train. In 1937, there was a missing woman's report filed. The woman always took the train late at night after work. Her body was never found, yet many who took the train around her time reporting seeing the woman on the same train as them. She was dressed in black from head to toe and was always looking at the ground. In 1985, a young girl was taking the train home when she noticed a woman dressed in black sitting next to her. The girl was so frightened, that she left the cart and went to the train conductor to beg him to stop the train. The conductor refused, and kept driving. When the young girl returned to the train, blood was on the windows and walls with the words: "Why did you leave me?". When the train driver made his final stop and was searching the train for any remaining passengers, he found the gory remains in the final cart. The girl's limbs were torn apart and her head was hanging by her hair on the poles that were suspended on the roof of the train. The conductor was so afraid that he didn't want to tell anyone about the gruesome discovery. He cleaned up the mess and hid the girl's body on an abandoned train track. police found the girl's body and questioned all of the train staff. When they looked for train driver who was at the scene of the crime, they found his body torn apart in the train he normally drove. His head was crushed into pieces and his skin was stretched so far apart, it began to tear. The words: "Now we will never be apart..." were carved into his chest. The murder was never leaked out to the media. The Train Woman's vengeful spirit has harmed many and continues to do so. No one will ever know why she did this or what happened to her. Whatever the truth is, beware as you enter the train station. As you sit and wait for the train to take you home, watch out for the train woman... You may never be seen alive or in one piece again. Category:Ghosts